


here at last

by underneath_hell



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Angst, College Student Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, M/M, Polish Stiles Stilinski, Rich Derek Hale, im sorry, lots of fucking, lowkey sugar daddy derek hale lol, they fuck round the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 09:42:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19374133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underneath_hell/pseuds/underneath_hell
Summary: stiles is on a gap year. derek’s a multimillionaire with too much spare time.they meet in a small bar in gdańsk, poland and decide to go from there.





	here at last

**Author's Note:**

> sorry lol

They fucked in Peru when Derek was visiting his distant cousin. Stiles looked glorious with his newly sun kissed skin and love bites covering every inch of body Derek could get to. Derek fucked him so long the feeling of Peru still hadn't left Stiles when they touched down in Boston.

Boston was rougher than their time spent in Peru - with the cool city never quieting down and the multiple choice of bars to go too. The burning stares of unwanted bachelors and flirty giggles from slightly past drunk women. 

Sweaty bodies were pressed up against the boy as he let loose, letting the burning alcohol flood his veins and cloud his mind. Stiles moved his hips in such a way that made Derek bite his lip and pray to the gods above he never lost this boy, cause this was it for him. Stiles was his forever.

It wasn't until some guy got a little too close to him that Derek took Stiles back to their hotel and fucked him so hard that the Boston vibe still hadn't left his eyes when they touched down in New York City.

Derek showed him all the sights, took him to the old arcade he used to spend all his pocket money on before taking him back to meet his mom. Talia cried a little and Stiles never stopped smiling. Never stopped feeling that sense of home in the pit of his stomach.

Derek took him to his childhood bedroom and fucked Stiles so sweet the taste of Derek’s thick accent never left the tip of his tongue.

They stopped down in Romania between flights, Derek took Stiles and fucked him in a small cubicle of a portaloo. It was far too cramped and definitely unsanitary but Derek couldn't find it in him to be bothered; he wanted to make Stiles his in every single country. 

Passing through Florida, they spent a night in a small blue tent, with stars in their eyes and a future forming in their heads. A future filled with more countries and more sights, more cultures, more languages and most importantly, more of each other.

Derek fucked Stiles that night with far too many ambitions.

In Paris, the city of love, Derek took Stiles on their first actual date and tried to stop and think back to when he fell in love with the boy. Which country had they been in and what made him do it? Maybe his laugh when they first met in Poland, or his smile. Maybe the way he showered with his socks on (Derek found this one out in Canada) or the fact that he was scared of the dark. Maybe the fact that Stiles always placed his cold feet on Derek's warm ones despite his protests in the middle of the night.

That night he made love to Stiles and it seemed like they were on a roller coaster that never stopped going up.

When Stiles wanted to go back and visit his family back in Poland, on his own, Derek felt slightly whinded. Couldn't bare going to Jamaica by himself, had imagined that there’d never be an instant where he’d have to live without Stiles by his side. But Derek loved him and told him it was fine; that he'd meet the boy in their final destination - Australia.

Stiles kissed him with all the promise of a 'see you soon' and the passion of an 'I love you'. Stiles kissed Derek so hard that Derek couldn't take his mind off of him, even when he sat on the warm beach in sunny Jamaica.

\---

The news of the 489 airline flight from Paris to Poland crashing made Derek never want to leave his bed.


End file.
